


Too much is more than enough

by ceoofcryingovercastiel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blowjobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Desperation, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sweet, Teasing, lil' bit of a daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceoofcryingovercastiel/pseuds/ceoofcryingovercastiel
Summary: Carry on from Too Much is Just Enough, just a continuation of the previous filth.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Too much is more than enough

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect anyone to actually read the last one, but I'm a sucker for validation and attention so I thought I'd write another and see how that goes.  
> WARNING: I'm pretty shit at writing at the moment, ao3 is basically how I'm attempting to improve my writing so bear with me : )  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy it!  
> \- K

He stood with his index finger under the other's chin, needing no more than that to make him look up and into his lust-blown eyes with something akin to adoration.

"Open your mouth for me, kitten"

The gravelly voice matched the muscular exterior that it inhabited and succeeded in making the smaller man shiver before obeying the command.

Upon doing this, one of the man's thumbs was slid past his lips, pressing down on his tongue and causing saliva to gather before dripping down onto his heaving chest.

"So obedient"

The older man murmured and then continued to push his thumb into the other's mouth until the brunet gagged around it, tears forming in his eyes, before pulling it out and wiping the digit on the soft cheek of the crying man. This degrading action pulled a small whimper from the younger man and a subsequent chuckle from the other.

The red-haired man held the cheek of the other and leaned forward for a small, chaste kiss - far too short for the brunet's liking - before pulling away again, smirking when his lover followed him with his eyes closed, desperately searching for the touch of experienced and familiar lips against his again, letting out a small huff when he didn't succeed. 

He opened his eyes to see the taller man removing his tie while looking him in the eye, smirking a little as he clearly saw the lust in the younger's eyes. 

It felt wonderful, being so naked and debauched in front of one so composed, his slightly spit-covered lips and the visible bulge he was sporting the only give-aways of the situation he had been in for the past half hour at all. The shame of the whole situation just made it all the more fun, all the more exciting. He could practically feel his heart beating out of his chest while he watched the beautiful man before him begin to unbutton his shirt.

The one that was just slightly too tight. The one that showed his muscles perfectly. The one that made the younger slightly jealous of the other's coworkers as they would get to see him in it, eyebrow furrowed in concentration or chewing the end of a pen while his hands skillfully worked the keyboard on the stained wooden desk in his office.

His fingers itched where they were lying on his thighs, begging him to reach out and rip the offending fabric off and smother the body underneath with kisses and bites, but he tried to maintain some restraint, knowing that he would get a reward after - patience wasn't exactly his strong point and so his lover always made sure to praise him when he showed it.

The taller man looked down at the brown-haired man's twitching hands and cock and let out a small breath of a laugh. His shirt was now fully undone under his blazer and he watched as the kneeling man gulped audibly and looked up at him wide-eyed and pleading silently.

"Is there something you want sweetheart?"

He spoke as if oblivious to the palpable desire radiating off of the man before him, reaching down to unbuckle his belt and smoothly, teasingly, slowly sliding it out from the loops. He cracked it in his hands once, earning a small jump and a squeal from the other man. 

He threw the belt off to the side before taking the hand of the other and pulling him to stand up, pressing him right against his chest and grabbing his ass, kissing him passionately and deeply, The other man clung on desperately, his moans being swallowed whenever his cock would rub against the fabric of the slacks the other man was still wearing. 

As they made out, the older man proceeded to undo the buttons to his shirt, the other scrambling to hurriedly help him so that he could maybe get his release quicker.

"Hey, hey kitten, calm down" 

The still clothed man laughed, halting the younger's movements as he undid the last few buttons and slid the fabric off of his broad shoulders and dropped it to the floor, uncaring. He raised an eyebrow at the other man's big, pleading, tear-filled eyes and smirked as he undid the button on his slacks and slid them and his underwear down without breaking eye contact, revealing his rock hard and leaking cock.

The smaller man whined at the size of it and the fact that his lover was clearly just as affected and desperate as him but was restraining himself in order to tease the other to the highest possible degree.

He avidly watched as the taller man moved to go and lie on the large bed that was next to the two, admiring the way that the muscles in his back shifted and weaved every time he took a step. While the brown-eyed man was enraptured by his movements, the redhead positioned himself so that he was leaning against the headboard, his large cock curved up towards his stomach, a few drops of precum leaking onto his muscles.

"Well, kitten? Are you just going to stand around and do nothing, or are you going to put that pretty little mouth of yours to use?"

The brunette was ripped from his thoughts at those words and he scrambled onto the bed and rapidly crawled up towards the other man as he laughed lowly at the display of desperation before him. 

The smaller man started by licking up the precum that had dripped onto the stomach of the other, moaning at finally feeling and tasting the slight sweat of skin on his tongue after waiting for so long with nothing. He then moved to lick from the base of the cock to the tip, looking up through his lashes at the other man as he took the head into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks.

"Yes baby, just like that. You suck dick like you were born to, angel."

The older man breathed out as his head fell back against the headboard in pleasure, eyes rolling into his skull. 

As he moved further down, taking more and more into his mouth as he bobbed his head he felt strong hands grip into his hair and he raised his eyes to look at the other again.

He moved just quickly enough to see a glint of that familiar sadistic smile on his lover before he was being pushed until his nose was pressed against the small bush of hair above the other's cock and held there. He gagged around it but eventually became accustomed to the feeling of the obstruction in his throat.

"oh god kitten, you feel exquisite. Swallow around it baby, go on."

The younger did just that, wanting to do anything to please the other, and as he did he heard a dark groan come from the throat of the man above him and could tell by the shaky breaths and gasps he was letting out the longer he kept the other there that he was growing close to his release. Just as he felt him twitch in his throat his head was pulled off of the other and he was tossed onto his back as the other climbed on top of him, smashing his lips against his swollen ones.

He felt the other's hand trail lower and give him a couple of quick strokes of his now flushed red cock, causing him to moan and whimper into the other's mouth as their tongues explored each other's mouths passionately.

He let out a high-pitched whine when the older man pulled away and reached out for him only for his hands to be slapped out of the way.

He watched as the red-haired man reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out an almost empty bottle of lube popping open the cap and pouring some onto his finger. He then replaced the bottle and moved his large hand down to the pucker of the other, circling it teasingly and never actually doing more.

"Please...please, more"

The younger squirmed, attempting to push himself onto the finger of the other man but being stopped immediately by his unoccupied hand.

"Ask nicely kitten, and tell me what you want"

"Please..."

Was all the younger could let out in his position but he felt the other move his fingers away from him and his eyes shot open to look at the other.

"No no no...please"

The older man smirked and then leaned down so he could whisper into the ear of the smaller man.

"Sluts don't just get what they want darling, they have to beg for it"

That was all that he said before he sat back on the bed, straddling the thighs of the other man and essentially immobilising him as he waited on an answer, watching the smaller man squirm underneath him was always a pleasant experience.

"Okay, okay I'll beg just please touch me, fuck me, do whatever you want to me, I just...I just, I need you, please daddy."

I mean, who could deny him when he said the word 'daddy' in such an innocent yet fucked out voice like that. The other man certainly could not.

He leaned back down and claimed the other's mouth in a bruising kiss as he pushed two lubed up fingers past his rim, causing the other to let out a sharp gasp and shriek into his mouth that eventually melted into a moan as he moved them in and out, scissoring them in order to loosen him up enough so that his cock wouldn't hurt too much.

He continued to move his fingers around inside the other until he found that little bundle of nerves that made the other's back arch and pulled a shout of pleasure from him as he pulled away from their kiss.

"Are you ready for me baby?"

He asked as he watched with glee as the younger man squirmed and writhed in pleasure below him.

"Yes, yes, please! Please fuck me, daddy!"

He didn't need anymore permission before he quickly removed his fingers and lined himself up, pushing into the hilt in one go. The room was filled with the moans of both men as he bottomed out.

"God, for such a whore you're so tight kitten"

The smaller man let out another throaty whine at the insult and the feeling of being stuffed full that he had been craving all night.

"Move, please...please move."

He was completely breathless, wrecked with lust but he soon felt the other begin to move. They were both as desperate as each other at this point and so the older man set a brutal pace right away, not fully allowing the other to grow accustomed to the feel of him pumping in and out of him, but that's the way that they both liked it.

They both panted and moaned at the feel and sound of sweaty skin hitting against sweaty skin and soon they could feel both of their orgasm's approaching.

"You think you can cum just from my cock baby? Like a good little whore should?"

The only response he got was a loud cry of pleasure in response to his words and his cock hammering against the prostate of the other.

"Yes, yes I'm..I'm cumming!"

The younger warned before his eyes rolled back into his head and he spurted cum all over his chest and stomach, a bit even getting on his chin.

The last sensation he remembers was the other scooping up some of his release with his fingers and feeding it to him, before the sight of his lover ludely sucking his own cum off of his fingers sent the other over the edge as well.

His hips still moved languidly as he cried out and painted the inside of the other man with his release.

After he stopped moving, he pulled out and lay next to the other on the bed, his now spent cock lying against his thigh as they both lay there, shining with sweat and panting.

They stayed that way for a few minutes before the red-haired man turned to the smaller one and brushed some of his sweat-soaked curls from his forehead before giving it a small, chaste kiss.

"Was that okay sweetheart?"

He asked, returning to the concerned lover that he was on a daily basis.

The other man turned to look at him and smiled wide, his eyes scrunching up and his dimples becoming visible because of the toothy grin.

"That was...it was, you were..."

"Perfect?"

The older man finished, feigning arrogance and over-confidence, but smiling back, a twinkle shining in his blue eyes.

"Yeah...perfect."

The other leaned forward and they shared a short kiss before the taller man pulled him closer and held him against his chest, putting his chin on the top of his head and humming contentedly as he heard the other's breathing become shallow as they both drifted to sleep.


End file.
